New Feelings
by UntitledFiction
Summary: Slightly AU with somewhat of an alternate timeline as to when Luka and Marinette meet. No magic. No jealous Adrien or complicated love triangles. Just a simple story of two friends trying to figure out their romantic feelings for one another and the sweet and sometimes awkward transition from two people who aren't in a relationship to two people who could be. MarinetteXLuka


**Sort of AU. No Kwamis, powers or akumas. Just two teenagers figuring out their feelings for each other.** ** **No jealous Adrien, no dramatic love triangles. A simple story of two friends learning how to be something more.** And, yes, it's LukaXMarinette pairing, I think by now we're all aware it won't be cannon, but I love them anyway. Enjoy it if it's your thing, click on by if it isn't and have a lovely day. P.S. My dealings with life have been so much less than wholesome lately that I was desperately craving something simple and pleasant. This is my therapy. I'll thank you to not hate on it.  
**

As the leaves flutter to the ground around her, the high school girl grips the strap of her backpack tightly, knuckles turning white as she finds herself lost in thought. She had devoted herself so wholly to the idea of liking and hoping to end up with a single guy for so long that she now can't tell whether she's relieved or disappointed that everything had finally come to a tipping point. Really, the initial news that the person she had liked so long was in love with someone else wasn't that much of a surprise. After all, it's not as if he had even given her a reason to think that he saw her as anything more than a classmate and friend. In fact, quite to the contrary, over the years together, he had said so point blank many times.

She had matured – or at least she'd like to think that she had matured- some since those early days of her crush, so she smiled and wished him well, then moved on. The posters, magazine cut-outs and other photos had long since already come down from the walls in her bedroom, being replaced instead with more practical decor. The longing that had been so intense during her middle school years had begun to fade, though it never did totally disappear. She had even been on a few dates – nothing to write home about, surely, but she still felt that she had begun to move forward and away from her childish crush at the time.

So, when the words were finally spoken, though the disappointment was still evident, and that pang of initial pain definitely didn't feel good, she had been okay. There hadn't been tears, like she thought there would be. She hadn't spent time sulking in her room, like she used to do when it seemed the world was caving in at any little problem in middle school. There was disappointment, and some mild self-pity for sure, but overall, she found herself to be taking it in stride.

Taking note of a sign ahead, beckoning passersby to stop by the small café, she can't help but be called to the thought of food and drink as a remedy for moving on from unrequited love. After all, what better cure is there?

She pushes open the door and is hit with a blast of warm air that rushes over her face and neck, prompting her to remove her plaid fall jacket. Sliding into a seat at the bar near the entrance, she pulls a menu from one of the cartons to glance it over and get acquainted with her choices. Absently she notices that the musician who had been playing a song as she walked in has just finished. The thought flies to the back of her consciousness as quickly as it had arrived at the forefront, just as much of an idle observation as 'that girl at the table to my left has an adorable handbag' and 'I wonder if their cherry-cheese Danish is really any good.'

In the end, she doesn't get the opportunity to choose, as one of the waitstaff appears before her, placing a slice of some sort of pie and a cup of what smells like blueberry tea in front of her. The girl blinks a few times, staring at the food she hadn't ordered, before glancing uneasily up at the young bar attendant.

"I didn't order this." In a quiet, non-confrontational tone, the young woman attempts to point out the error to the worker, who shrugs idly and opens his mouth to respond, only to then be cut off by a third-party who chimes in from the direction of the stage.

"I did." She recognizes the even tone even before she sees the piercing blue eyes and the electric-aqua highlights that adorn his black hair. He makes his way though the tables, sliding into the seat next to her, looking as cool as ever in his ripped black jeans, denim jacket and ACDC tee shirt. A guitar is slung over his shoulder. She feels her previous tension melt away and gives the boy a small smile before turning back to the surprise food sitting on the counter top before her.

She hasn't seen him in so long, probably the last time was the music festival she and her friends attended last summer. He had been mediating in his room and his mother had asked if Marinette could go and bring him out to begin rehearsals. He had played a short tune that spoke right to her heart and the two had immediately become friends. No…come to think of it, hadn't she spent some time with him after that as well? Oh right…right around the time Adrien had begun hanging out with Kagami, they'd gone ice skating together. He had been playing the guitar on the deck of his mother's houseboat and cheered her up when she'd been down about Adrien. But they hadn't been attending the same school, and with Marinette's parents needing help in the bakery, she hadn't had any chances to see him since then.

This is when it hits her, even though the thought had not even crossed her mind back then, that asking him to go with her may have been kind of mean. At the time she had simply been afraid of spending an afternoon alone with Kagami and Adrien and had asked Luka along for moral support. She had never once considered how he felt about being dragged into a situation that had very little to do with him.

"I'm sorry," She hadn't intended for the first thing out of her mouth to be an abrupt apology and apparently neither had he. His face fills with surprise and confusion as he slides into the empty bar stool beside her. Before he can get a question out, Marinette elaborates. "That time when I dragged you along ice skating and…I'm sorry if it was awkward for you or…"

He simply holds out his hand to her, as if putting the entire conversation on hold, shaking his head. "You don't have to worry about that. It was a long time ago, and…I went because I wanted to."

When he offers her that trademark gentle grin, Marinette instantly feels her worries melting away. _'Isn't it funny how he's been able to do that since I met him?'_ Shaking her head as if it will vanquish the idle thought, the young woman turns her attention back to the food.

"So…what's this?" Asks the young lady, lilt in her tone caught somewhere between amused and confused.

"It's food. You eat it," Ever the tease, the musician grins at her, "By the way, it's nice to see you too, _ma-ma-Marinette_."

Rolling her eyes, she leans her head against her knuckles, propping her elbow on the countertop and giving him a playful glare out of the corners of her eyes. "Are you gonna hold that over my head forever? Also…I could have ordered my own food."

"Not _forever_ ," Looking positively mischievous, Luka also leans on his hand for support, "I won't live that long."

"Seriously Luka, why'd you get me this?" The question had honestly come from a place of genuine curiosity, but she seems to have stuck a nerve of some kind and sees his face fall a bit, his back straightening. She notices the way his hand tightens around the strap of his guitar and spots the color when it begins to spread across his features.

"I-I'm uh…sorry if it bothers you," The young musician quickly apologizes, "I can eat it if it annoys you that I did this."

"No, no, it's okay. I'm not mad, I promise…I was just curious." She pushes some hair out of her eyes, now feeling some warmth spread over her own cheeks. She hadn't intended anything mean-spirited with her question and she certainly hadn't wanted to embarrass him. On top of it all, how inappropriate can she be, finding herself thinking that he's almost cuter when he's embarrassed?

"Well I'm glad to hear it. I wouldn't want to make you uncomfortable."

Something about the tender smile and the gentle way he says that simple phrase warms her inside. Even though they hadn't had the chance to talk very much, she knows that he's a genuinely kind person. Even when they first met and he poked fun at her stuttering, it took him only a moment to apologize when he noticed she had been hurt by it. She can't help but feel it's nice to have someone who so obviously wants to look out for her, even if it is just something subtle like buying a slice of pie or retracting some hurtful words. It's when she becomes aware of the quickening of her heartbeat that she averts her eyes from the guitarist's gaze, instead trying her best to focus on the food in front of her.

"S-so…what kind of pie is this?" She taps the plate with the fork, as if she needed to point out the location of the food for him to know what she was asking about.

When he leans closer to pull the plate toward his seat, her whole body tenses up, her heart's pace only quickening even more. His arm bumps into hers as she takes in a deep breath to steady herself only to end up getting stuck on the fact that he's close enough for her to be able to smell his cologne. The fork tumbles out of her hand and clatters to the floor, attracting the unwanted attention of some of the people at the nearby tables. Heat rolls up over her neck as the waitstaff stops by with a replacement. She picks up and hands off the old one, an embarrassed frown resting on her lips.

"You okay there?" Luka ponders, tone sounding equal parts amused and concerned. She is still too nervous to meet his eyes, but nods in response.

"Y-you s-still didn't say why you got me the pie in the first place." She points out, hoping that bringing the conversation back around to her original question will ease her nerves a bit.

"O-oh well I…" She looks up to see him running a hand through his black and blue locks and is struck by the notion that the boy appears suddenly as nervous as she feels. "I was on stage and saw you when you came in. I hope it wasn't presumptuous of me…but you just looked so bummed that I thought you could use something to cheer you up."

The smile stretches across her features before she can stop it, courage bubbling up from within at the sight of the obviously nervous young man seated next to her. It sure is comforting to know that the current emotional chaos she finds herself treading through isn't an experience that's going unshared. It really helps to know he's mentally and emotionally in a similar state as she is. Gently, she places her hand on his shoulder, feeling the muscles tense up under the weight of her fingers. His eyes seek out and line up with hers.

"Thanks Luka." Her breath catches in her throat and though she wants to turn her eyes away, she can't seem to make herself do it. The next few seconds pass in silence as she watches the startled gleam in his eyes go through a metamorphosis of emotions.

Again, it is Marinette's own heartbeat that rouses her out of this small, quiet moment they had just been sharing. He seems to be immediately aware of Marinette's discomfort and clears his throat, turning his gaze away from her.

"A-ah…yeah, you're welcome," Laying both arms down on the counter and leaning his weight onto it, he deliberately puts more space between their bodies. "It's pumpkin by the way. I hope you don't mind vegan."

The blue haired girl quickly retrieves the new fork that had been brought several minutes earlier by an employee and takes a few bites of the pie. The tea is already cooled down enough to drink easily without blowing on it by the time she gets to it. As she finishes the last sip and sets it back on the plate, she sighs contentedly.

"It was really good," She smiles up at her companion, who is grinning back at her. "Thanks."

"No problem."

"You said that you were performing here, but I didn't see Rose or anyone else with you." She observes.

"I sometimes play without the band," Offering a lopsided grin, he raises his finger to his lips in a shush signal that's more for show than anything else. "It'll be our secret."

She draws her lower lip between her teeth and tries to fight off thoughts about how attractive he is. "Okay." This is more a thought expressed aloud to herself than a response to him.

"So we know why I'm here," Luka drawls, now leaning his head in his hand and watching her fidget with her fork, "What brought _you_ here today?"

"O-oh…well I was just, you know, feeling kinda down and thought stopping and getting something sweet would help." She drops the fork and presses her fingers together, now feeling somewhat embarrassed for having admitted aloud that she was upset about a boy. Especially in front of another boy whom she currently finds herself becoming flustered over.

"Don't your parents own a bakery?" He questions, chuckling, baffled at why she would choose to spend her money in a café when she could probably get better, fresher baked goods at home for free.

At first slightly miffed that he's laughing at her, she comes to find his laughter so contagious that she can't help herself and begins to giggle too. After they both laugh for a minute, she simply shrugs and grins up at the musician.

"Well, even I need a break sometimes. Gotta change it up, right?" She grins at him.

"Hey…you finally smiled genuinely." The words fly out before he can stop them and when she appears confused, he simply shrugs. "I just noticed it was different."

"How do you do that?" Marinette wonders incredulously.

"I can just tell. I'm _more_ interested in what has you so sad." He makes his curiosities clear, watching her carefully. She opens her mouth to respond but doesn't get the chance to speak. Her phone starts ringing in her back pocket, startling both teens so much that they jump in unison. Pulling out the loud device, she sees a call from her home phone. When she answers, it's her parents wondering where she is and when she might be home. Quickly, she glances outside, eyes widening when she realizes that it's already dark. When had it gotten so late?

"Oh…no, I just stopped by a café and met up with a…" She glances over at the boy, eyeing him for a moment to consider her term before she uses it. "Friend…I didn't realize it was so late. I'm on my way home now." Hanging up after a quick 'I love you,' Marinette slides off her bar stool and quickly throws on her jacket. Reaching into one of her pockets, she pulls out some bills and coins and places them on the counter in front of Luka, who appears puzzled at best. "Thank you so much for the food! I've gotta go!"

She is out the door and half way down the block before he catches up with the girl. "Wait up!" Marinette turns back to the boy, startled by how suddenly close his body is to hers. Conscious of this, he takes a few steps back. "I'll walk you home."

Warmed once more by his kindness, she doesn't have the heart to tell him no. The young woman gives a small nod of approval and the two walk back to her home, mostly in peaceful silence. When they reach the front door, Luka surprises her by asking for her number. What harm could it do, she supposes. She exchanges numbers before heading inside and greeting her parents.

Later that night, the young woman lies in her bed, staring up at the ceiling and thinking back on that afternoon. As much as she's tried to brush off these thoughts and focus on other things all night, a certain blue-eyed boy dominates her thoughts. Try as she may, she just can't forget how their eyes had connected. Her mind won't let her forget the gentle, thoughtful look on his face and everything else about their interactions that afternoon.

She has had a bit of a crush on him since that concert last summer, that much the young fashion designer is acutely aware already, but she never thought seeing him again would throw her for this much of a loop.

Her phone pings, indicating a message and interrupting her thoughts.

{ **Luka 10:02pm:** Hey, everything ok?}

She stares at the phone for a long few seconds, just surprised to hear from him so soon. Having been just thinking about the boy, Marinette is hesitant to respond, a feeling born of the sheer awkwardness she feels. Apparently, she takes too long for Luka's liking, as another message lights up her screen less than a moment after the first had arrived.

{ **Luka 10:03pm:** This is Marinette…right?}

She chuckles at the mental image his most recent text conjures up. It's hard to imagine a flustered Luka on the other end of the phone, panicking at the thought that he may have received a fake number or texted the wrong person. Somehow, it's almost impossible to form the mental image of such a calm and collected person losing their cool, but her brain has somehow achieved this feat. The resulting mental image is probably one of the only highlights of her day.

{ **Marinette 10:05pm:** Relax, I didn't give you a

fake number.}

A few moments pass in which Marinette moves from her bed to her computer, booting up the machine and logging in to social media to catch up on things friends may have been doing or talking about over the last few days. After finding not too much that interests her, the girl moves on to watching design related videos on YouTube. Before she knows it, her phone pings to indicate another received message.

{ **Luka 10:10pm:** Well, to be honest…I wouldn't

have been surprised if it was fake.}

A bit miffed that he would doubt her character so much that he'd honestly think she'd give a false telephone number to someone she considers her friend, she punches out a quick reply. Shutting off the computer, she marches back over to her bed and flops down onto her back, oddly unable to stay still this evening.

{ **Marinette 10:10pm:** I'm kinda offended you think

that little of me :P}

She punctuates her message with a sticking-out-tongue emoji and sends it off, feeling just a little proud of herself for calling out his oddly distrustful behavior. It only takes a few seconds for her phone to indicate another reply.

{ **Luka 10:11pm:** Guess I just felt like you

might have thought I was acting

creepy.}

His honesty does two things. One: It warms her to hear that he's clearly given enough thought to asking for any person's number to consider the action 'creepy,' and two: It once again makes her chuckle at the possibility of Luka even conjuring up such a thought. Why would he think she'd view talking via text message any differently than in person or in a chat forum on the internet? Or is he referring to approaching her in the café? Everything he'd said and done had been nothing but sweet and considerate. No part of it registered in her mind as 'creepy' for even a second. In the end, her brain just can't make any sense of it.

{ **Marinette 10:13pm:** Why would you think I find

it creepy?}

She loses herself in her own thoughts again for a few minutes before another reply finally comes through. It takes her another minute to notice, pick up her phone and read through the message.

{ **Luka: 10:22pm:** I'm just some friend's random older

brother who you barely know. You were by yourself

when I came up to you. Seems creepy to me.}

Before she responds, the young blue-haired designer takes a moment to consider all manner of teasing and harassment. It would be so easy to crack a joke or two at his expense right now. She can see how some might have viewed his behavior as odd, but she does not count herself among those that would. Even after he had brought the idea up, all her mind could come back with is how ridiculous it is. Luka is a kind-hearted, empathic and thoughtful guy. It's nearing the realm of impossibility to think if him as 'creepy,' or even any of its synonyms. In the end, her own thoughts talk her out of teasing him. If he had brought it up, he obviously already feels somewhat insecure. Why would she do something to feed that insecurity?

{ **Marinette 10:26pm:** I don't think it's creepy. How

would anyone make friends if they are afraid to

start conversations?}

Before she can even receive a reply, her hands type out and send another message. It is off before she can even contemplate or look at what she wrote. It isn't until the small dots begin to hop up and down in the lower right-hand corner of her text window that she realizes what is contained in the message she just sent.

{ **Marinette 10:28pm:** You're a really nice person

and I couldn't think you're creepy.}

Seems rather innocuous from an objective point of view, but the blue-haired teenager still feels the heat roll up the back of her neck and settle in her cheeks. The three dots continue to bob up and down on her phone's screen as she screams internally. What in the world did she just do?

{ **Luka 10:31pm:** Wow…thanks…that means

a lot :*)}

His use of a blushing emoji makes her grin to herself in delight as her heart begins to hammer in her chest. It is several more minutes before she hears the phone indicate another message.

{ **Luka 10:40pm:** So, since you won't think it's

creepy, can I ask something?}

{ **Marinette 10:42pm:** Sure.}

{ **Luka 10:42pm:** What had you so upset today?

You never did say.}

Right, he had been trying to ask about this when they were so rudely interrupted by that phone call from her parents. Again, she takes a moment to absorb the idea that he thinks she finds his concern for her creepy. Isn't that just something that friends do for each other? When someone is trying to achieve an admirable goal, you support them. When someone is being an idiot, you tell them to get things figured out. Finally, when someone is sad, you do your best to be there for them. That's what a friend is. Aren't they friends? She had always thought so -with the occasional thought spared for how cute he looked calmly striking the chords of his guitar. Well hey, what's the harm in acknowledging an attractive guy as attractive? Even if that guy is your friend.

{ **Marinette 10:50pm:** It's stupid. Not a big deal.}

It takes less than a second between her screen indicating that her message has been received and those three little bouncing dots appearing in the lower right-hand corner of the screen again. _"Luka is typing…"_ The message comes shortly after this, and the tone of it hits her hard. She flops over onto her stomach, wriggling up toward her cat body pillow so she can bury her face in it and let out a quiet, but none-the-less shameful girlish squeal of delight. Who knew she could react this way to anyone other than Adrien Agreste? Well, to be truthful, she never did really _try_ so see anyone else the way she used to see the blonde-haired model.

{ **Luka 10:51pm:** If it made you that sad, it's

a big deal to me.}

Pulling her face out of the large crater her head had made in the old cat body pillow, Marinette bites down on her lip and reads it again, giving Luka just enough time to send another message before she can begin to type a response.

{ **Luka 10:53pm:** If it doesn't bother you,

you can complain to me.

I promise I won't think you're stupid.}

This time, her chest has swollen to about the point of bursting with affection and gratitude and she feels her self flush at the overwhelming nature of her own emotions. Up until now she has been referring to him as 'friend' while acknowledging her obvious crush on the musician. This moment -right here, right now- is the first time she's ever considered the idea that perhaps these feelings could be more than a simple crush. All as the result of a single text message. She takes a moment to breathe and collect herself, not ready to allow herself to be swept away by the emotions of a single moment. She's not ready to rush headlong back into all the ups and downs of a new love interest.

{ **Marinette 10:57pm:** Thanks Luka.

That was really sweet. I'm just dealing

with some guy trouble is all.}

As soon as it's sent, she realizes what she just said and physically winces at the idea it represents. While somewhere in the back of her mind, there is an alarm blaring the phrase _'If you don't want him to think you might have feelings for someone else, what does that say?'_ But she simply shoves it away, writing it off as not wanting to give anyone the incorrect impression that she's interested in a certain person. Yeah, that's all it is.

{ **Marinette 10:57pm:** I mean that there's this guy

that I used to like and now he's dating

someone else and I'm still getting over

the crush and all…oh jeez, I probably

just sound ridiculous…never mind.}

Little does Marinette know it, but a certain musician, sitting in his own room across town finds himself chuckling a bit and absently thinking how adorable her flustered run on sentence is.

{ **Luka 11:00pm:** It's okay, I get it.

But it's kinda late, so I'll let you go.}

{ **Marinette 11:02pm:** Okay, I'll talk to you later then.}

{ **Luka 10:03pm:** But, before you go, I wanna

ask one more thing.}

{ **Marinette 11:04pm:** Haha, okay…what?}

{ **Luka 11:07pm:** I was hoping you might finish

the story at the café. Over some more tea, maybe?}

There's a moment where everything around her just seems to stop as she realizes what just happened. Her fingers fly over the keys of her phone, typing out a half-excited, half-anxious question of her own.

{ **Marinette 11:10pm:** Are you asking me out?}

It takes several long minutes for her to receive a response. Her heart thumps loudly in her chest and she can feel herself flush at the whole idea that this conversation just happened. Frankly, she can't make up her mind if she's flattered and delighted, confused and anxious or maybe some strange and unpleasant combination of all of these. In truth, it's much more likely to be that last one and that is not a comforting thought. As the girl tries to sort through the complexity and confusing nature of the different and sometimes conflicting feelings, she hears her phone ping again.

{ **Luka 11:17pm:** If you don't want to or you

think it's weird, you can say no.

It's alright. If you want to, we can

just go hang out…it doesn't need to be a 'date.'}

Just like that, she is overwhelmed by another rush of conflicting emotions, and at the forefront of it all is the sharp sensation of guilt. He's been nothing but compassionate, thoughtful and supportive throughout most of the night and this entire conversation, so how could she even find herself momentarily hesitant here? That's not even to say anything of how supportive and kind he's been since she's known him.

Then there's the young woman in her who is enjoying the attention she's getting from him. What teenage girl wouldn't love to be fawned over and treated with such generous kindness by a crush, or really any cute guy? Yes, it's totally immature and self-centered, but it's also really cathartic and Marinette won't beat herself up over feeling pleased by having her ego stroked.

She's harbored an obvious crush on the guy for long enough and he's cute, sweet, thoughtful, funny and myriad of other positive adjectives that her brain sorts through but doesn't take time to list. In spite of Marinette's slight tendency toward social anxiety and her subsequent tongue-tied and clumsy demeanor when in one-on-one situations with those she admires, she finds him amicable overall and naturally attractive. There has always been a sort of ease to their friendship and interactions that she had never found with Adrien. Ultimately, when it comes to these matters, isn't the kind of relationship one truly should desire one where you are comfortable, happy, and free to be yourself around whomever the other party is? When you get right down to it, it's very easy to assign those qualities to – and feel totally satisfied with the idea that they accurately describe- her current friendship with Luka.

She's also overjoyed to hear that he's showing interest in continuing to see her -regardless of what type of meet-up he has in mind. She had thought of him enough times since their first meeting to know that she wanted to hang out more, but never had much opportunity to act upon it with their conflicting, busy schedules. Of course, she wants to hang out, maybe get something to eat, maybe listen to him play his guitar, maybe take a walk and see a movie. Any of those things sounds like a good enough time in his company.

Sighing heavily, she stares at the black phone screen, which has gone dark after several minutes of inactivity. Then there's the part of her that still hesitates. _'Am I jumping into this too fast just 'cause it feels good to have him pay attention to me?'_ the teenager wonders to herself. _'I just…don't want to do anything that might hurt him. Is this right if I'm not sure?'_ Another heavy sigh sounds throughout her bedroom. She kicks her feet hard against the mattress and rolls over onto her side, once again too restless to stay still. What's the right thing to do here?

After a long silence and many different thoughts bouncing back and forth in her mind like a small plastic ball bouncing across the net in table tennis, her phone lights up and pings. Another message from the musician, this one somewhat different in tone than all the others so far.

{ **Luka 11:21pm:** I'm sorry if I freaked you out.

You can forget I asked if you want…

but…it would be cool if you just

gave it some thought. You can answer some other time.

Ttyl.}

The language he uses comes off as though he feels a little defeated by her lack of a response, though she can still tell he genuinely isn't interested in forcing her hand. She considers her words for a moment before sending off one final reply, getting up, plugging in her phone and turning off the light to go to sleep. Her phone is silent on the night stand for the rest of the night.

* * *

A young blue-haired designer rushes along the side walk, unaware of a falling leaf that flutters down and catches in her hair in her haste to make it to the café by the time she had agreed to when she arranged this meet-up. Why had today of all days been the day she's found inspiration to start a new piece? After getting lost in her work, she lost track of time and only realized the error moments before she needed to leave; which had then resulted in her rushing around her room in a frenzy trying to get ready while putting away her sewing supplies.

When the building comes into view, she also spots a certain young man waiting outside, leaning casually against the wall. The smile he offers her as she calls out to him makes her breath catch in her throat. She stops just steps before reaching the young man and catches her breath.

"Are you okay, Marinette?" Luka asks, stepping forward as if preparing to help steady her.

Righting herself, she gives him a sheepish smile and an embarrassed nod. "Sorry I'm late."

He startles her by suddenly reaching out, grabbing ahold of her hair. She freezes up under the unexpected touch of his hand, but finds she is more or less content with the current brush of his cool fingers against her wind-burnt cheek as they run through her hair. She watches curiously as he pulls his arm back having retrieved the offending leaf from her dark blue locks.

"You had this attached to you." He laughs quietly before tossing it aside and glancing down at a suddenly red-faced and embarrassed Marinette.

"U-uh…t-thanks!" She squeaks, causing Luka to laugh again. How had she gotten so caught up in such a simple gesture? While she had been simply trying to make sense of what had seemed like a suddenly romantic -and out of place- moment, he had only been removing a piece of debris from her hair.

"Don't mention it." He then moves toward the door, pulling it open and holding it for her then follows her into the building when she steps forward. Once seated in the cozy corner booth, a waitress quickly comes by to drop off menus and take their drink orders. There aren't many words exchanged between the two teenagers as they scan their menus and order their food.

"Are you feeling better today?" His voice cuts through the somewhat awkward silence that has fallen between the two of them as the waitress drops off their food. Marinette's head pops up in surprise, her eyes flashing with confusion until she realizes he's referring to the last time they had met here.

"Yeah," She tucks a few loose hairs behind her ear. "I'm fine."

She notices the slight frown that ghosts over his features before he speaks up again. What was that look for?

"What happened?" This time his question is a lot more direct and his eyes meet and lock with hers as he leans onto the edge of the table.

"Oh…uh…well," Once again embarrassed at having been so down about a guy, Marinette launches into her spiel, holding no single detail or fact back. She tells him about the nasty pranks her childhood bully used to play on her, including the gum that had been placed on her seat the first day Adrien had started attending classes at their school. She had assumed that he was the one who did it, when in fact it had been Chloe. Though she had done her best to ignore him, after Adrien explained what really happened, there had been what felt like a moment shared together as he had passed off his umbrella to keep her dry in the rain.

There had been other moments and many things that made her squeal with delight and jump up and down excitedly with her friends in the beginning. However, as she had begun to mature, the feelings she used to have had faded. Following all of those changes, this past week he had announced to their group of friends that he had started a relationship with another girl.

"And so I guess that's where you came in. I stopped by when I was feeling down about it." The young fashion designer trails off, glancing nervously at the boy in front of her before allowing her eyes to fall back to the plate of food in front of her.

The look on his face is an odd mixture of emotions she has trouble deciphering.

"I'm sorry." He replies quietly, the expression on his face tightening. For a moment, she swears she can see him contemplating saying more, but he doesn't.

"Don't be," Marinette waves off the thought almost as quickly as he had voiced it, "It's not like I'm heartbroken or anything. Maybe I had a crush on him, but that was a long time ago." The young woman takes a moment to mull over her thoughts before laying them out in the space between them. "I guess it'll just take some time. Lots of unanswered feelings to sort through."

Luka offers her a soft smile of understanding before reaching across the table to place his hand over hers. For the split-second Luka's fingers connect with the skin on the back of her hand, Marinette would swear she can hear him saying everything will be alright and the relief of the silent reassurance is extremely touching. But the moment is broken before it really has a chance to form as both teens seem to realize the intimacy of this action at the same time. Just as his fingertips brush against the back of her hand, he recoils like he's been bitten, face now somewhat pink. Also pulling her arm back a little bit, Marinette watches as he runs a hand though his hair, laughing nervously in the somewhat awkward silence. Her heart leaps into her throat at the sight of the frazzled teen in front of her. Luka's not the type of guy she'd associate with becoming easily flustered, but here they are sitting together at a table in a café and she feels like she's seen this side of him many times in just these last two times they've seen each other. And there's just something almost…mesmerizing about witnessing it.

"Sorry…I uh…was just trying to show support…it just ended up being weird though…" He trails off, not knowing how to continue the thought or perhaps considering it unnecessary.

"N-no, that's fine…" Marinette squeaks, now flushed and stuttering. Sure, she hadn't been prepared for the sudden closeness, but when had Marinette ever been calm in a moment like this one? She'd stuttered and floundered her way though so many interactions in the past that it should be obvious by now she's too awkward to know what an appropriate response would be. "Thank you for trying to make me feel better." The nervous teenage girl offers her companion a genuine -if somewhat anxious- smile and feels her own tensions ease when she sees him begin to relax.

The rest of the meal is spent enjoying easy conversation about topics ranging between music, fashion and TV. They talk and joke, enjoying their meal and the peaceful, fluid conversation. Luka insists on picking up the check for the meal, to which Marinette agrees -but only on the condition that she will pay him back another time. It just feels wrong to let Luka do this when they've barely hung out. Marinette is fairly sure she'd be uncomfortable letting someone pick up the whole check even if she were in a relationship, so this is definitely a bit strange for her. With all this whirling around in her mind, the young fashion designer lays down a tip for their waitress and follows Luka outside.

He walks her home again, this time pausing by the front door of her family's bakery and looks her over carefully.

"Would you mind if I texted you later?" He asks, startled when Marinette begins to giggle.

"Why did you think you needed to ask? You have my number." She questions in return, grinning up at the boy standing in front of her.

"Well…honestly…I wasn't sure if I had overstepped a boundary the other night. I thought maybe you were uncomfortable. Seemed like it'd be better to ask this time." Another short silence follows as she considers what to say in response. Had she been uncomfortable? Perhaps it had been a little strange for her to face so many new emotions, especially at a time when she was still unpacking old feelings. That much is true. At the same time, though, she remembers her heart beating like crazy and kicking her legs in a childish spurt of excitement at his messages. So no, the young woman concludes, he hadn't done anything to make her uncomfortable. In fact, that entire night had cheered her up considerably.

"Don't worry so much. You can text whenever you want." Still giggling, Marinette reaches out and grabs the door handle, pushing it ajar just slightly so that she can step inside after their conversation wraps up. Brushing some hair out of her eyes with her free hand, she can't help feeling a bit bashful under his suddenly pointed gaze. He opens his mouth as if he might begin to speak, then simply shakes his head and gives her a heart-stoppingly attractive playful smile. Her ears burn as Luka takes a few steps backwards before speaking.

"I'll see you later Marinette." Sliding his hands into his pockets, he turns to walk away just as she gets her reply out.

"Yeah, bye Luka…" She trails off breathlessly as he turns away and heads off back down the block.

Feeling a bit light-headed, Marinette pushes the door aside before entering the lobby of her parent's bakery and leaning on the other side. With her heart still racing, a thought finally occurs to the girl: _'I might be starting to really like him.'_ And this time, instead of immediately shoving thought aside as a by-product of receiving positive attention from a guy, she finds herself hoping that her feelings are genuine.

Picking herself up from her slumped-against-the-door posture, the young fashion designer collects her thoughts and goes to join her parents in the back to see if they need any help.

After spending a good two hours on meringues with her mom and dad, Marinette heads upstairs, has a hot shower to scrub away the starchy smell of the kitchen and slips into some comfy long pajamas. Sitting down at her computer desk, she gets out her Physics book and starts in on the homework to be ready for school on Monday morning. Looking over at her charging smartphone, she notices the indicator light is flashing green. Reaching out and disconnecting the charger, she sees another message from Luka. A smile takes over her features as her cheeks burn.

{ **Luka 7:10pm:** What are you up to?}

Smiling to herself, Marinette types out a quick reply. She is aware of the way her feet tap and begins to fidget and wiggle her toes on the floor.

{ **Marinette 9:05pm:** Homework. How about you?}

As she makes her way down through the list of problems and tries to work out the answers, another text arrives.

{ **Luka 9:06pm:** Homework? This late? What

a procrastinator!}

If she thought she was giddy before, this teasing and slightly flirtatious reply does nothing to calm Marinette, who now bites her lip as she searches her brain for a witty reply.

{ **Marinette 9:08pm:** I actually have

a job, remember?

I don't get to just write music all day :P}

Part of her is proud of herself for being gutsy enough to say something she would usually perceive as a bit callous, while another part of her hopes he sees it for the tease it's meant to be and not as an actual insult. While waiting for his reply, she sets back to problem solving. It only takes another minute before her phone is pinging with the arrival of yet another message.

{ **Luka 9:10pm:** Wow Marinette, I didn't

know you had that kinda sass

hiding behind those innocent blue eyes.}

So he hadn't mistaken that playful jab for an intentional insult after all. She feels the smirk tug up on the corner of her lips, emboldened by the playful banter now dominating the conversation.

{ **Marinette 9:11pm:** Well, there's a lot you don't

know about me. :p}

This time the reply is immediate and when she reads it, Marinette is sure she can feel herself blushing so hard she's dizzy. She sets her phone down for a moment, allowing herself time to simply absorb the impact those simple little letters on the digital screen had on her. As she processes it, another message appears in the text window.

{ **Luka 9:11pm:** I agree. Maybe we should fix that.}

{ **Luka 9:12pm:** And start hanging out more.}

Finally gathering herself, she shoots back a quick tease and then returns to the last problem on her worksheet, searching her textbook for the correct information to answer the question correctly.

{ **Marinette 9:13pm:** Is that you not-so-subtlety

asking me out again?}

Finally finishing the homework, Marinette places the handout in the current chapter of her textbook and sticks all of that back in her school bag. She finds herself watching the phone in anticipation of another message. It doesn't take long for that expectation to be fulfilled.

{ **Luka 9:16pm:** I told you before that it

doesn't have to be like that.}

Regretting her decision to try and tease him again, she begins to type out an apologetic response when another text bubble appears on her screen, stopping her in her tracks. She reads it over a couple of times before she considers sending any kind of reply at all.

{ **Luka 9:16pm:** But…I wouldn't mind

if it is either…if you don't mind.}

Funny how a few letters on a screen can be so impactful. She knows for sure what meaning she should draw from these words and doesn't know exactly where her feelings lie on the matter. On the one hand, he's incredibly attractive, sweet-natured, intuitive, talented, funny and easy to be around. Pretty much all positive traits one would look for in a potential romantic interest. On the other hand, though, she still questions her own motives.

Then again, there is only one way to know if your feelings for someone are fleeting or not. You just have to try it out. It's an idea, by the way, that Marinette has decided that she's not entirely opposed to. However, she's still not entirely confident she's ready to go on dates and try to start a relationship.

{ **Marinette 9:18pm:** I'm honestly

not sure about…

well, you know…the whole dating thing…}

Seeing the dots hopping up and down in the bottom corner of the screen, she quickly tries to formulate the rest of her somewhat jumbled thoughts into words and type them into the chat box before he can stress about making her uncomfortable again.

{ **Marinette 9:18pm:** But I definitely don't

mind hanging out more.}

This stops those dots from bouncing almost right away and she finds herself smiling at the idea that she may have put his worried mind at ease. _'Luka is typing…'_ When she sees those words reappear alongside the little bouncing dots, she knows that he's thought of a new response.

{ **Luka 9:22pm:** That's more than enough for me.

I'll text you tomorrow. : )}

{ **Marinette 9:23pm:** Okay, night then!}

The next message comes after a short delay and she feels her chest swell with affection yet again. How can one guy be both this adorable and cool at the same time?

{ **Luka 9:25pm:** Night Marinette :*)}

Another. Freaking. Blushing. Emoji. Sure, it might not seem like much to someone who doesn't communicate with others constantly through text, but the use of any emoji in conversation does convey the emotions of the sender. Coupled with the words in his other texts tonight, the message he wants her to receive is very clear. It is heart-warming to think that even in spite of his intent, he still hasn't actively tried to pressure her in any way.

Sighing contentedly, the young woman hums a little tune to herself as she plugs her phone back in, walks over and switches off the light and then snuggles up under her covers for the night. This night, as she drifts off to sleep, the last thoughts in her head are about a certain blue-eyed teen, his guitar and his clumsy yet still endearing way of showing he cares for her.

For the next several weeks, the two teenagers spend whatever free time is left in between their respective obligations hanging out, seeing movies, going out for hot chocolate and spending time together in a group of Marinette's friends. The young woman wastes no time in getting to know more about her friend with the blue highlights. Many more opportunities to see the flustered teenage boy emerge from beneath that seemingly Zen exterior arise in the time they spend together. Stopping to watch some street performers act out a comedy skit ends up being the first time she's ever seen him let loose and laugh out loud. While getting Andre's ice cream from his cart -this time found parked near Eiffel Tower- they run across a woman with her new puppy. Marinette learns two things on this day: His favorite flavor is blueberry and he loves dogs. Later he clarifies, telling her he actually just generally likes all animals and that it was the reason he'd decided to go Vegan. When a radio host speaks over the music while they eat lunch in a restaurant's outdoor seating, Marinette sees him get irritated and it may be the first time she has ever heard him complain about something. The more she sees and the more they talk, the more she likes all the new parts of his personality she's becoming acquainted with.

They also have plenty of opportunities to navigate the previously ambiguous touch barriers. While walking her home one evening, he grabs her hand to prevent her from colliding with a light post -as she hadn't been looking ahead- and they reach a mutual decision not to let go as Marinette laments her awkwardness. As if by magic, holding hands is soon as natural as taking a breath. While attending a Jagged Stone concert at the amphitheater, Marinette leans forward, waving at her famous friend on stage and she feels Luka lean into her back, chin falling onto her shoulder and arms crossing over her collarbone. After a brief second of adjustment, Marinette leans back into him and sighs contentedly, feeling him smile into her neck. It becomes evident that they are much closer than ever.

Then, for the first time, he invites her to visit his mother's house boat. Any other time she's gone, it's been as part of a group invited by Juleka. At first nervous about such a personal visit, she agrees and ends up having an awesome time. The large portion of the afternoon is spent listening to Luka and the band rehearse, which includes hearing bits and pieces of original songs that are still coming together as well as a few well-known yet older alternative rock albums. In the evening they have an awesome homemade vegetable stew (which in Marinette's opinion is just what a chilly day on the water needs) and end the evening playing games on Juleka's Wii U.

Shortly after their last race in MarioKart ends, Luka's mom comes into the room to inform the teens that Marinette's ride home has arrived. As she moves around the room to collect her things and prepare to head back upstairs, she hears Luka get to his feet as well. Three pairs of eyes turn to the boy, who appears uncharacteristically bashful under all the questioning glances.

"I'll…go with you," He says, trying quite hard to appear calmer than they all know he's feeling. His mother and sister exchange knowing glances before he and Marinette make their exit.

The two teens make their way up on deck, heading toward the gangplank that leads back onto the stone walkway. Marinette pauses, feeling his eyes practically burning a hole in the back of her head, then turns back to the musician. As soon as her eyes connect with his, he averts his, telling her that he wasn't keen on being caught staring.

"I had fun." He offers quietly, just now meeting the girl's eyes again.

"Me too." The young fashion designer replies, feeling a bit giddy as the breeze picks up his electric blue highlighted hair. She can feel her heart begin to race in her chest as those icy blue eyes of his reflect the lights of the street back at her. And just like that, the atmosphere around them has shifted into something dramatically different. Or at least, in the several seconds of silence that stretches in the air between words, Marinette would swear it has – and is even secretly really glad for it.

She remembers feeling equally giddy when they'd gone ice skating last week and she'd been unable to keep her balance, so he had wrapped an arm around her back and stayed even with her. Though it may have been only to help her stay steady, she was disappointed just the same at the loss of his warmth when they'd gone to their separate locker rooms to change back into shoes when it was time to leave. The entire walk back to the bakery was spent in peaceful conversation. She never had told him how happy it had made her, having forgotten entirely as they talked.

Now here she is again, standing in the chilly air of a winter night on the deck of his mother's houseboat, hoping for more and being just shy enough not to act on her own impulse. Luka takes a slow step toward her and swears she can hear her heartbeat in her ears. Then, the short blaring of a car's horn. Wait. What? She turns to look in the direction her parent's car is parked and sees her mom poking her head out the window.

"Marinette! You coming sweety?" Sabine's voice startles both of the teenagers and totally spoils the moment.

"Yes maman! Just…give me a minute!" She calls back, feeling the atmosphere around Luka and herself totally shattering. Quickly turning back to him, she tries to stamp out the feelings of irritation at her unwitting mother and disappointment at the loss of whatever moment there may have been. Without noticing the expression on his face -which would be a dead give away that his emotions are not that different to her own- she offers up her best smile. "Well, I better go. I'll see you soon Luka."

"Hang on!" She turns away and tries to step onto the gangplank, only to be pulled back toward Luka by her wrist. Her head turns toward him just as he lowers his face to hers and her eyes widen as she realizes what's going to happen. His lips just barely ghost over her cheek before he lets go of her arm and steps back again. Shell-shocked and blushing, Marinette stands there, staring at the musician who looks way more calm than she feels. He shoves his hands into his pockets as a pleased-looking grin lights up his features.

"I'm glad you came over tonight," Luka tells her stepping back and preparing to head below deck, "See ya." With that, he disappears back inside, leaving Marinette to walk to her parent's car in a haze. She climbs into the back seat and clicks her seatbelt into place, flushed all the way down the back of her neck. _'He kissed me! Oh my god! That really just happened! He kissed me!'_ Her internal screaming is lost on her parents as they begin to ask how her day was. And she manages to scrape just enough brain power together to formulate a response. Barely.

She falls into bed and closes her eyes later on in the night, but her overactive mind is not about to let her fall asleep just yet. Images from the evening flood her mind, leading up to and ultimately pausing with the mental image of Luka leaning in and placing that soft kiss on her cheekbone. Her hand absently traces over the spot as she remembers it and a wave of giddiness rushes though her as she kicks her feet and rolls over onto her stomach, then back onto her back. It turns out that she's even happier about the kiss that she expected she'd be. Nothing more than a simple peck on the cheek and she's squealing and kicking her feet like an excitable child. A smile stretches across her features as she finally admits to herself what she's not yet been able to. _'I like Luka…like really like him. Oh my god this is crazy.'_

When she finally rolls over onto her left side, she notices her phone sitting atop the covers beside her. No messages. Well, that's certainly a disappointment. Perhaps he's already gone to bed or maybe he'd gotten lost in practicing the guitar and lost track of time. Whatever the case, it doesn't seem like he'll be texting her before she falls asleep tonight. Shrugging away the childish disappointment, Marinette pulls down the comforter, then wriggles in and makes herself comfortable.

Peeking at her phone one last time before setting it aside, she finds she can't hold herself back from sending a single text in the absence of receiving any from him.

{ **Marinette 10:02pm:** Today was really fun.

I was…happy about the kiss…too. (/./)}

She doesn't even debate the idea that the message sounds flirty anymore. Everything about today had been amazing and she just wants to make sure he knows he was responsible. With that message sent, she finally feels her eyes drifting to a close as she comes down from the serotonin high she'd been riding all afternoon. She drifts off to sleep before noticing the message that lights up her phone's screen.

{ **Luka 10:03pm:** I was happy about it too. : )}

Two weeks later, Marinette finally gets up the courage to ask him to come over to her place to hang out. When she tells her parents that he will be coming, her mother sets to work on dinner preparations and her dad begins making vegan macaroons for dessert. She spends most of the morning bustling between places in her room, tidying up clutter and cleaning.

After a lot of hustle and even more cleaning, a knock sounds on the trap door that leads into her room.

"Come in!" She calls from her computer, where she has set up for an afternoon of gaming. Pushing his way though the hatch, Luka climbs up into her room, this time with his guitar in tow. She eyes it curiously. "Did you just come from rehearsal?"

Glancing back at the guitar case, he grins sheepishly before sliding it off and leaning it against the wall next to her desk. "Yeah, sorry, I must have forgot I was carrying it."

"No, that's okay," She quickly interjects, "Maybe you can play it for me later or something."

This begins an afternoon of playing videogames, with several intermissions for snacks as her parents pop in with various offerings. Around five, Sabine and Tom pop their heads back in to let the teenagers know that dinner is ready. On this night Sabine decides to try out something new and makes a dish using zucchini to make noodles, which turns out to be incredibly good. Over the pasta, the four of them sit and talk for a while. Luka shares stories about his band, Tom and Sabine peppering him with all kinds of questions about it.

After the macaroons and tea are served, the two teens finally retreat back to Marinette's room, where they find refuge from their full stomachs by resting on the chaise lounge. Luka is flopped onto his back with his guitar resting on his chest, and plays gentle tunes that Marinette hums along to as she works on sewing a small top. The young woman doesn't realize she's sticking out her tongue in her effort to concentrate on the work in front of her and not the way his outstretched legs brush against her own, which are folded beneath her both to give him more space. When she becomes aware that the music has stopped, she turns to look at the boy, who's watching her and grinning to himself.

"What's so funny?" She wonders aloud, reveling in the adorable way he squirms under her gaze after being caught staring. She can tell he's trying not to be obvious that he's embarrassed, but is still glad he's on her page. If she were actually the only one strung out on nerves in this situation, she'd want to find the nearest dark place to hide and stay there forever. He straightens himself out, pushing himself into more of a sitting position against the armrest, the grin tugging back up on one corner of his lip again.

"You just look cute when you're concentrating." He sets about playing the first few chords of another song on his guitar, seemingly oblivious to the internal screaming going on inside her head thanks to his comment.

' _He… just called me cute!'_ It very well isn't the only time a boy has ever called her cute or some variation thereof, but the simple words carry the same impact she would expect from hearing it from a boy for the very first time. Her heart skips a few beats in her chest as she attempts to refocus on her sewing project. Peeking at the boy out of the corner of her eyes, she sees him watching his own fingers as he carefully strums the chords of his guitar. The expression on his face is so soft and peaceful that she can't help the smile that begins to fill her features. That's when he looks up. Two pairs of blue eyes line up. His face flushes under her gaze.

"What?" He questions, eyeing her curiously.

"I was just thinking something similar about you." The young woman tells her companion, unaware of the turmoil her words have caused him internally. Almost bashfully, he lowers his eyes to his guitar, before glancing up at the young woman from beneath blue locks of his hair.

"Marinette?" The lilt of unease in his tone gives her pause. He places his guitar on the ground beside the lounge and sits up, bringing his knees toward his chest and laying his arms over them. The young musician glances at her with a sort of guarded hope shining in those blue eyes.

"Y-yes!" She squeaks in response, feeling a tingle of excitement run down along her spine.

"Can I ask you something?" He questions, the same somewhat bashful sort of determination dominating his expression.

"S-sure, okay." Sensing the seriousness of the conversation to come, she places the top onto the end table and pushes the sharp end of the sewing needle into the pin cushion beside it. Shifting her legs from their current position and toward the armrest, Marinette leans in toward the boy beside her. Turning an expectant gaze toward Luka, she awaits whatever thoughts he might want to share.

"What do you think about me?" Once this question is out there, she becomes so overwhelmed by the virtual tidal wave of emotions that rushes over her that she can barely think straight. She even could have predicted he was about to ask exactly this question, but still finds herself shaken by it.

"W-well I-I uh…I think you're late…I…I MEAN I think you're _great_. You're nice and cool a-and…" Her stuttering is cut short by the touch of Luka's warm fingers below her chin. Her eyes raise slowly to meet with his and though he's smiling at her, it doesn't appear genuine at all. In fact, there's a certain sadness to it that makes her bite down on her lip as a new emotion floods her body. Shame. Had she really made him sad? Lamenting her own awkwardness, she continues to look into those bright blue pools that are his eyes.

"You don't have to force it. I shouldn't have rushed you." With that, he picks up his guitar again and goes back to playing the opening chords of a song she doesn't recognize. Though she desperately wants to speak up, when he begins to sing aloud with the music, Marinette is startled into silence. She's heard him play many times, but never has she heard him sing his own accompaniment. Awestruck, Marinette watches him until the end of the song, lost in the sound of each syllable that passes over his lips. Though the words are beautiful and the melody flowing, she suddenly is struck by the notion that this is directed at her. It hadn't been when it began, but as her eyes follow the trail that leads from his hands working the notes of the instrument to his face, she can see it in his eyes. He smiles at her through the song and she feels herself melting, but what brings the color to her face is the way his piercing blue eyes never once leave hers as he finishes the last verse.

The last rays late evening winter daylight spill in through the window as the two teenagers begin to come back down from the high of the moment. Marinette quickly shifts into a position on her knees and peeks at the boy from the corner of her eyes before reaching for the top she'd been working on moments ago.

"So," She interjects, breaking the silence, "What song was that?"

When he doesn't answer, she turns to glance at him, only to find him staring at her, completely deadpan. Surprised by the dumbfounded expression on his face, Marinette clumsily tries again. "W-what? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Seriously? How do you not know Elton John?" He asks, voice every bit as incredulous as the expression on his face.

"Oh come on!" She shoves him playfully. "I know who Elton John is."

"Right, you just don't know one of his most popular songs!" Luka accuses playfully, lightly shoving her back.

"Not everyone knows every song under the sun!" She shoots back, punctuating it by sticking her tongue out at him.

"Yeah, but most people _do_ know that one." In retaliation, he copies her action, sticking out his tongue as well.

"Alright, alright! I give! Just tell me what it is!" Marinette whines, hoping he'll relent a little in his teasing.

"The title is 'Your Song.' Elton John wrote it and it was originally performed by Three Dog Night, but John's was the bigger hit when he recorded his own version and released it months after theirs." He explains carefully.

"Well, either way," She blushes, setting aside her work once again, "It was really pretty." Finally looking back into Luka's surprised blue eyes, Marinette realizes this is her moment. If she doesn't speak up and get the words out now, she might completely lose the courage to ever do it. She turns to face him, still sitting on her knees. Taking a deep breath, she finally begins to let go of the anxiety she's been holding onto.

"Hey Luka?" This may be the first time she's ever done this in her life. Squeezing her eyes shut, the young designer braces herself for what she's about to say.

"Yeah?" He strums the strings of the instrument again, not looking away from the movement of his fingers.

"I like you," the music stops abruptly. Peeking open one blue bell eye, the Luka she finds before her is completely stunned, staring back at her in utter bewilderment. Realizing she hasn't elaborated at all, Marinette leans toward him. "W-what I mean is I never properly answered you before a-and I uh…I just wanted to…I mean…awwwww what's wrong with me?!" Dropping her face into her open palms, she realizes she's screwing this whole thing up. ' _Okay, relax. Deep breath. In. Out. Now, look at him and just tell him what you're thinking!'_ "S-so you didn't force me or anything, okay? I -I l-like you. That's the answer!"

Wordlessly, Luka reaches for her, fingers tangling in the hair beside her left ear. Watching him carefully as he shifts toward her on the lounge, his guitar discarded onto the floor and flopped against the side of the lounge, Marinette once again feels the intense affection welling from within. Before either of them can think, Marinette leans in, closes her eyes and softly brushes her lips over his. She hadn't given herself time to spare a second thought to this action a moment ago and now, red-faced and stuttering, she pulls back, muttering almost incoherent words along the lines of apology.

Beginning to feel his fingers tug on her hair, she glances back at the boy to question him, only to be stilled by the look he's shooting at her. Those electric eyes have become clouded with emotions so countless and powerful Marinette can't begin to place or name them all. Still, she can see many different thoughts flashing behind those eyes and those that she can name set her heart racing in her chest once more. She can feel the warmth in his tender smile. She is close enough to hear the way his breath hitches as he leans toward her and closes her eyes. After a few seconds of anticipation, Marinette feels Luka's lips brush hers, this time with much more pressure than she had used during their initial kiss. She feels herself completely melt into the boy, who's arms have somehow snaked themselves around her back. With this, she is pulled against the warmth of his body just as his lips leave hers.

Their eyes line up, Marinette still lost in a haze of emotion. Luka grins at her, helping her back into her previous sitting position as they break their embrace. She would almost swear his expression is the physical embodiment of happiness itself.

"I'll be honest…I never expected to hear you say that." He tells her in an unabashedly blissful tone. "I'm…really glad." His hand brushes against the side of her face once more. "So…" His face is suddenly quite red, "You're my girlfriend?"

"If…that's what you want me to be." Suddenly bashful under his heated gaze, she muddles though her response as best she can.

"Yes, that's what I want you to be." Leaning toward her one final time, he places another soft kiss on her cheek.

Later in the evening Luka climbs into the back of a cab, then turns briefly in Marinette's direction before he shuts the door. The wide smile the boy offers is contagious enough she catches it immediately. He shouts something about calling her later before shutting the door and with that, the cab disappears down the street. Still smiling even after shutting the door, Marinette knows that from this point forward, everything will be different in the best way possible.


End file.
